Question: Christopher had to read papers 24 through 60 for homework tonight. If Christopher read all of the papers he was assigned, how many papers did he read?
Answer: Instead of counting papers 24 through 60, we can subtract 23 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 37. We see that Christopher read 37 papers. Notice that he read 37 and not 36 papers.